


Crazy For You

by magical_girl_394



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AJ is Dean's sadistic stalker, Blood and Torture, Crazy, F/M, Fucked Up, Halloween Costumes, Happy Halloween!!, Insanity, Knifeplay, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_girl_394/pseuds/magical_girl_394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean reached his room, feeling fatigued. He couldn't wait to get out of his outfit; he was baking. Ready to unwind, he twisted the knob, stepping into the dark room.</p>
<p>AJ stood beside the doorway, a chair raised and at the ready. A smile crept across her cheeks.</p>
<p>As Dean raised his arm to flick on the light switch, AJ brought the chair down on his head as hard as she could. He fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at making a scary story for Halloween. The title of the story is from the song "Crazy For You", by the Canadian group Hedley.
> 
> I originally intended for this fanfic to be mushy (sort of), but I turned it into something entirely different.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Dean Ambrose had just finished a match with Seth Rollins. He was really banged up, but he was still walking. They had a Street Fight, and they used anything that they set their eyes on. Both men brawled for over half an hour, but it was Ambrose who came out on top. He was satisfied with his victory, but he knew that their battle was far from over.

Sweat poured out of every orifice, temporarily blinding him. He scratched his face with the tape around his wrists, trying to get the sweat off. Shutting his eyes, he grabbed the hem of his shirt, stripping it off. He wiped his face clean, feeling relieved that he could see once more.

Dean felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. A quizzical look fell on his face. He turned on his heel, only to see AJ behind him, holding a fresh towel and a bottle of water.

"Hi, Dean!!" she piped up. AJ had an abnormally wide and open smile that was plastered onto her face. She kept blinking rapidly, he noticed. "I saw your match out there. It was really great. I loved how violent you were with Rollins. I could swear that you letting a bit of Jon Moxley out. I really loved it," she concluded rapidly. AJ's face gave a tiny twinge.

Dean stood there, his mouth open, his brain slightly scrambled. She talked so fast that he missed half of what she said. Instead of asking her to repeat herself, Dean pointed at the objects that AJ held and asked, "Are these for me?"

"Yes!!" AJ yelled excitedly. Her odd smile was starting to freak Dean out. She handed the bottle of water to him, but kept the towel to herself.

"Thanks," Dean replied. He took the cap off of the bottle, then guzzled down its contents. As he continued to drink, AJ proceeded to wipe his body down with the towel. She went teasingly slow, the cotton hugging his damp skin. AJ placed a hand on his chest, thinking that it would help her somehow. He dragged the bottle away from his mouth, watching the tiny lady swabbing his bodily fluids away. Her wide eyed gaze caught his, and AJ smiled.

Dean cleared his throat. "I appreciate you trying to help me get cleaned up," he said, lightly touching the hand that wiped him off, "But I can tidy myself up." Smiling at her, he put AJ's arm down at her side. "Thanks again for the water. I'll see you around."

He strolled off, taking his water with him. AJ stared him down, her head cocked so far that her neck could snap at any moment. Her blood was boiling, and she was sneering. "For now, Dean," she muttered. She snapped her head back to normal, a smile taking the spot of her sour look. She skipped down the hallway, the sweaty towel still in her hand.

She approached her locker room a few moments later. Twisting the knob, AJ stepped inside, then shut the door. She made sure that it was locked. Tiptoeing to her bags, she squatted down. AJ unzipped one of them, revealing what she had hidden inside. She pulled out an action figure that was dressed in all black. It was a Dean Ambrose action figure from his days in The Shield. She emptied all of the contents onto the floor; countless Jon Moxley and Dean Ambrose action figures, as well as Moxley and Ambrose clothing, DVDs, and posters.

AJ took a Moxley tee, slipping it on over her head. She took the Dean toy, and began rubbing it against her face. She frantically rocked back and forth for an extended period of time, talking to it. She stared at the damp towel; it laid there in a heap, the other action figures sprawled out in it. Dropping the toy, she grabbed the towel, and buried her face in it. She sighed, breathing in his scent.

"Dean," AJ murmured. She collapses on the floor, placing the towel under her head. The little figures were scattered around her, as she sprawled out on the floor. "I will have you, my love. You won't know it, but I'm coming to get you." She giggled, grasping the towel. She rolled around the ground, the creepy laughter filling and echoing throughout the room.

•••

Everyone was backstage of the Nationwide Arena, all dressed up. There was a Halloween party for all of the Superstars and Divas; costumes galore filled the area. The Authority had organized the get-together; there were decorations covering every nook and cranny of the walls, and snacks were on the surfaces on the foldable tables.

All of the wrestlers chatted amongst one another, but it ceased once a woman's voice called out to the crowd.

"Attention, please!!" Stephanie McMahon announced. She was dressed up as Maleficent. "Thank you for coming to this year's Halloween party!! Now, I'd like you all to have a great time, but please act accordingly. We don't want anyone bickering tonight. If any of you put one toe out of line, expect consequences for your actions." She gave a lookover to her audience, and smiled. "I see everyone is in costume. You all look wonderful. All right, let's party!!" she clapped.

Everyone cheered. Music began playing through the backstage area. A line formed in front of the tables, people waiting eagerly to get punch and treats.

"Lemme hear some noise, bros!!" came a voice. The deejay was fist-pumping to 'Monster Mash'; everybody looked at him, realizing that it was just Zack Ryder dressed up as Nick Carter. There was little noise, so Zack gave up, and continued playing the tunes.

Dean stayed in a corner, fumbling with his Ghostbuster costume. He didn't much feel like socializing with anyone here. In fact, he didn't want to be here at all. Dean never had a problem with dressing up... he just wasn't in the mood to be involved in a silly get-together.

"Hey, Dean!!"

Dean looked up from his costume to see Renee standing in front of him, wearing a Cinderella costume. She had her hair done, as well.

"Hey, Renee," Dean drawled. "What's up?"

"Oh, you know... just feeling like a bit of a fool for going as a Disney princess," she replied. Looking around the room, she spoke again. "Kinda wish that this party took place somewhere else. Don't you?"

"I guess," he said. "I love Halloween, and everything, but I don't see the point in having... this," Dean muttered, waving his arms to the crowd.

Renee shrugged. "You just don't know how to have fun. You're too serious." She waltzed off, leaving Dean alone in his corner once again.

"Nice talking to you, too," he grunted. Dean bit his nails, stuffing his other hand into his pants pocket.

The lights dimmed a tad; orange color flashed up and down the hall. All of the Superstars and Divas cheered as Zack began to play 'Thriller'. Tired of the boredom, Dean casually strolled out of the hallway, going elsewhere. Tonight, Dean wasn't in the mood to do anything crazy. No one noticed him go, since they were all too occupied with dancing like zombies.

•••

AJ was prancing around Dean's locker room. It was dark, and she had been at it for a long time. She was the only one missing from the party. AJ had no interest in hanging around a bunch of fools for who knew how long. She had something else in mind.

She had her own little party thought out... one that involved just herself, and Dean.

•••

Dean reached his room, feeling fatigued. He couldn't wait to get out of his outfit; he was baking. Ready to unwind, he twisted the knob, stepping into the dark room.

AJ stood beside the doorway, a chair raised and at the ready. A smile crept across her cheeks.

As Dean raised his arm to flick on the light switch, AJ brought the chair down on his head as hard as she could. He fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes. She threw the chair down, and grabbed his unconscious body by the sleeves of his costume. She struggled, but she managed to being him in. She rushed back over to the door, slamming it shut. AJ made sure that it was locked.

She flicked the switch, revealing the knocked out body of Dean Ambrose. She giggled at the sight of him. He had some blood covering his head and costume. She grabbed some rope that she had laying on the floor, and began tying his hands up. Dean was easier to work with, since he wasn't awake to fight her off.

It took AJ a few minutes to get Dean all secured; she tied his feet together, tore his outfit off, and put a gag in his mouth. Panting, AJ sat down on the floor. She scooted over beside him, admiring her work. "Don't you look all pretty, Dean," she cooed. "You're all tied up, you're down to your boxers, and you're not resisting me. You made my night, Mr. Ambrose."

Dean stirred. AJ stared at him, her eyes wide. He slowly awoke, feeling dazed. The first thing to catch his sight was AJ, now kneeling before him. She had a demented look in her eye. He saw that she wore a bloody Carrie dress, and her hair appeared to be matted. When Dean was fully alert, he shifted his gaze around his locker room. Posters of himself were taped on every spot off the walls, from the ceiling, straight down to the floor. There was red dripping paint spattered on the pictures, messages covering almost all of them.

Dean was beginning to panic. His nerves were shot, he had cold sweats, and his heart kept skipping beats. He tried to talk, but the gag in his mouth prevented him from crying for help.

"Deanie!!" AJ cried. She jumped to her feet. She was clapping at the fact that Dean was now conscious. "I'm so glad that you're finally awake. I was wondering when you'd join me." 

Dean mumbled and grunted against the gag, trying to sit up. 'What the fuck is going on?' he thought, absolutely petrified.

"Why are you struggling?" she pouted. Her sad gaze bored through Dean's horrified face. "I thought you wanted to play with me." She felt anger rushing through her. "Why don't you want me, Dean? Why can't you be happy with me?"

His limbs weakened from trying so hard to escape. He gave up moving around; Dean laid there, feeling helpless. Dean felt a lump in his throat. He didn't know what to do.

Feeling frustrated, AJ rose her dress up, revealing a silver weapon in her lace legging. She pulled it out; Dean saw that it was a knife. Tears formed in his eyes.

"Sweetie..." she whispered, squatting down in front of him. "We're going to play a game. This knife..." AJ stuck the knife under his nose. "...Is going to be apart of our little game. It's called, 'Does This Hurt?'. It's going to be really fun," AJ laughed maniacally. Flipping the blade downward, she placed the tip on Dean's left pectoral. "Don't be sad, honey. I won't hurt you that much."

No sooner did she finish her sentence, she dug the blade into his chest, carving words into his damp flesh. Dean screamed into the gag, tears streaming down into his hair. AJ smiled and giggled as she twisted the blade into the helpless man. 

"Does this hurt, Dean?" she asked, twisting it harder. Dean fidgeted and yelled under AJ, crying for his life. She bent over to whisper in his ear. "It's okay, sweetie. This game is going to end quicker than you think."

Smiling, AJ stood up and quickly moved the knife. She had it pointed directly at the side of her neck. "Goodbye, Dean. I'll always love you," she smiled. Before Dean could blink, AJ stabbed at her jugular. She cried out, entering the blade in her neck repeatedly. The crimson liquid squirted all over herself and onto Dean. She stabbed herself eight, nine, ten times before ceasing. 

AJ dropped her arm, the weapon clattering to the red soaked ground. She cocked her head and smiled down at Dean one last time. AJ opened her mouth to let the blood gush out, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her corpse collapsed onto Dean, taking the rest of his breath away.

•••

"Dean, are you in there?"

There was a loud banging on Dean's door. He couldn't get up, since he was still bound and gagged. Instead, he moaned as loud as he could.

The door flew open. Zack, Stephanie, John, and a few others came bustling in, only to see AJ's lifeless body crushing Dean's. Everyone hollered at the gory sight. Stephanie rushed over, dragging AJ off of Dean. Everyone else ran over to Dean, releasing him of his enchainment.

"What the hell happened in here?" Stephanie shrieked. Everybody stared at him, as Dean fell to his knees. He tore at his hair, his cries filling the room.

"AJ... she had me tied... knife... my chest... killed herself!!" he barely stuttered. His nose ran all over himself, the pain of the wounds on his chest ripping through him.

John, Zack, Randy, and Seth prevented Dean from collapsing to the floor, by allowing him to lean in them. They all made their way out of his room, bringing Dean with them. They left AJ's body lying on the floor, her eyes still open. Oddly enough, she still had the smile on her face from when she dug the knife into her jugular.

The room was empty; nobody bothered cleaning the mess. A raspy voice called from the spot where the man was being held captive. Heavy breathing soon followed the single worded sentence.

"Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it sounds gory enough. LOL Let me know what you think by leaving a comment. Feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> Thanks for reading!! :3


End file.
